Visions of light
by Knights of Silence
Summary: She watched him from afar, drawing his beautiful light with all she could. His light would always draw her in, until it faded away. Hinted Death fic.


**_Roxas x Naname_**

**_She watched him from afar, drawing his beautiful light with all she could. His light would always draw her in, until it faded away. Hinted Death fic._**

* * *

><p><em>Visions of light<em>

Naname was not the healthiest person at times. Her thoughts were often plagued by tests that needed to be done, doctors to be seen, and other varies medical related topics. She found herself, at times, unable to sleep because of the fear that consumed her.

But even with fears of dying constantly creeping into her thoughts, she still loved simple things. She father brought her coloring books to start with, since she had only just begun to show an interest in art. After a while she began to draw her own pictures. At first she wasn't very good. She could hardly draw a stick figure. After years of being in her cold white hospital room with nothing left to do, she became much better.

Her favorite pass time quickly became drawing the scenery just beyond her bedroom window. Her room had a great view of the local park. With nice trees providing just enough shade and a quaint little pond, it was the place Naname could only dream of going to.

Of course, she was allowed her small freedom of wondering the hospital wards, like most others did, but she preferred not to. She once told her father, when she was very young, that she could see her mama's light. To her, at first, her mama had a very bright light shinning like the raging sun. But it dimmed with some time, until it was barely visible so the small child. The day she could no longer see the light was the day her mother passed away.

The first time it was just a coincidence, but four, six, twelve times later, she could still tell. After her mother though, she didn't tell her father. He had been heartbroken when his wife passed so suddenly, then to her his only daughter, only child say, that she could tell her mother was going to die. It infuriated him. That was the first time he raised a hand to his precious little girl. That was the last time Naname felt she could trust her father with anything.

They grew distant, only talking to each other as they passed in the halls of their colossal home, or at the dinner table that was far to big for only two people. At such a young age, she felt the first of many betrayals.

Only two years after her mother's death, just after Naname's ninth birthday, her father brought a woman home. A devil with bright red hair and a sweet little girl, of Naname's age, that looked just like her. Her father to her to treat them nicely. That she would eventually come to think of them as family. That day never came. Although her and Kairi, the woman's daughter, did become close friends. But that was the second betrayal.

The third and fourth followed years later, just after her second term of high school. She fell ill one day. It felt to her as if her body was betraying her. Although when she looked in the mirror her light was just fine. That didn't matter to her father, as she complained that she was okay.

He took her to the hospital two days before her sixteenth birthday. They gave her a long term care room, explained things to her in words she didn't really understand. Yet, if only one thing became apparent to her, it was the fact she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. She spent the day of her birth alone in a cold white room, while her father left to be with his family that he had created just five years ago.

Eventually she became aware of her place in her father's view. She was the unneeded sickly daughter he couldn't get rid of. He had his healthy daughter now. As long as he had Kairi, Naname didn't exist in his eyes. If they could have grown anymore distant than they had already become, they would have.

Kairi still visited her, though. It brought her little joy. She would listen for hours about school and the redhead's problems. She knew everything about the boy her friend has a crush on. Supposedly he was a cute brunette with a child-like face and big blue eyes. Naname would often fiddle with her blonde hair through Kairi's stories. They didn't exactly bore her, but in one day's time, she could write a chapters book. In her mind she called it _T__he__ Inner Workings Of A Spoiled Brat._ Although she never complained out loud.

One day while drawing the sun setting over the glossy water of the park's pond, she noticed a person. A blonde haired boy laughing among his friends. He stood next to a tall redhead, who's hair was much brighter than Kairi's, while laughing at what she assumed to be a joke. The redhead leaned down to poke the blonde's nose with the tip of his gloved finger. As the blonde boy blushed, the redhead pulled back with a smirk.

They seemed so carefree so happy. Naname wanted to capture the moment in her sketch book, the light shinning around both teens. She wanted to remember it. But most of all she wanted to be down there laughing her heart out with that delinquent looking redhead and that cheerful looking blonde.

Day by day, she began to notice more. Like the blonde would walk in the park everyday, even if he was alone. He had a small habit of gripping just above the elbow of his left arm when he was nervous. The only person who could make him blush was the redhead. When he was with his delinquent friend, they both picked up trash, when they thought no one was looking. He had a tiny barely noticeable black stud in his left ear. His hair always looked windblown.

So many little things, she observed about him, but they were most important to her. One day, in the late afternoon of a chilly winter day, he noticed her. He sat on the bench, unaware that she had been drawing him, lucky to have him stilled, kept deep within thought. Until he looked up. His friend had left his side early that day. And the boy happened to look up, seeing Naname's blue eyes upon him. He gave her a small smile and a wave. Not the creeped out wave that he should have given her. A friendly wave. To astonished to wave back she watched his pick up his checker backpack, and fling it over his right shoulder, like he always did.

"Roxas Strife?" Kairi asked her as she peered down from the window next to Naname's bed. "Yeah, I know him. He's Sora's brother." The brother of Kairi's crush.

The winter air had passed, snow melted, and finally she had told Kairi. It had taken a month or so. But everyday since that day, he looked up and gave a wave. He even pointed her out to his red headed friend, who gave a giant wave, using his whole body to do it.

"His best friend is Axel Lea, you probably see him a lot too, since they walk home together." Kairi told her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She knew that she had caught the blonde boy's eye. He didn't wave to her. He didn't smile at her.

"That's nice." Naname spoke softly. "I see them very day, wearing the same uniform as you. I began to wonder if you knew them."

"They're not bad guys, but also not people I hang out with. I've heared rumors about Roxas getting kick out of his house for being with Axel. And nobody know if their batting for the right team or if they play together, if you know what I mean."

Did that really matter to people? It didn't to Naname. She could care a less if they were friends or lovers.

Slowly, pleasantly a month passed, with tests taken care of for the day, the blonde girl relaxed in her bed. Looking out her window she saw her favorite blonde sitting on the park bench, much like the first day he became aware of her. Hastily she grabbed her notebook and drew.

After an hour or so, he looked up to see her. He reached over to the other side of the bench and picked up a notebook. It was written in a thick black marker, probably to make it easier to see.

**_What are you doing? Show me._**

Stunned by his attempt at to reach out to her, she steadily lifted her drawing for him to see. He smiled brightly at her. He made no further attempt to talk with her that day. He just went back to his pose so she could finish. Though she felt there was something wrong as she continued on with her work. The next day he didn't show up. She watched as Axel walked home by himself.

In fact he didn't go to the park again for an entire month after that day. Naname was afriad she had scared off one of the only friends she had. But upon questioning her best friend, Kairi hadn't seen him at her school. She told the blonde she would be back the next day to tell her after she talked to Sora.

But Naname didn't need to wait for Kairi. Roxas showed up in the park around noon. He took his place on the bench, threw a waves and faint smile at her and stared at the puddle. Glad to finally have her friend, her masterpiece back, she got to work right away. But looking at him, something had changed. It took a few moments to see, but his light had dimmed.

Sorrow filled her mind. Was he unwell too? He didn't look it. In fact he reminded her of her late mother. He didn't look sick, he probably didn't feel sick, but soon his light would fade away completely.

She looked up from where she rested her eyes on the white paper. Roxas was smiling up at Axel who had obviously just arrived. That is when she decided. She would continue to draw him, surrounded by his beautiful light, until it faded from her sight. She would draw him, and keep a piece of him alive.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Good, bad?<strong>

**Please let me know.**


End file.
